That Witch has never been told
by Twilight Odin
Summary: Lelouch uses some wordplay to tell C.C. how much she matters. C.C.xLelouch


It was just three words, none of which exceeded four letters in length, yet the rebellion-leading secret prince genius Lelouch vi Britannia couldn't seem to get them off his tongue.

Those three words weren't just on Lelouch's mind, though. With Valentine's Day just around the corner, all the students at Ashford Academy were gossiping and making plans for their love interests.

The fires of rebellion were certainly ablaze, but with Valentine's day less than 24 hours away, war wasn't on Lelouch's mind as he sat silently in his room, trying to figure out how to say those three words.

"Lelouch, have you heard the story of 'That which has never been told?'" C.C. inquired from across the room, laying on Lelouch's bed in boredom. She was rather cute in that position, lying messily in her pajamas with her hair blanketing the bed like a beautiful green prarie. Lelouch cleared his thoughts and continued the conversation.

"Never heard of it. Witch, what's this about?" he asked. C.C. sat up and scanned the room for her pizza box from the previous night.

"It's this story about a group of people who all know a secret, but for one reason or another refuse to speak of it to each other." She replied. "After a long time, all but one of those people died off, and the secret died with them."

"And what of the last man?" Lelouch asked.

"So much time had passed that he forgot what the secret was." C.C. said as she grabbed a piece of pizza. "And he regretted not talking about it with the others when he had the chance."

"That's a ridiculous story, C.C., I'm going out." Lelouch said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

As he walked out of his room and through the hallway, Lelouch paused in the living room. On his left, high up on a shelf was a picture of him and his sister, Nunnally. To any ordinary person, the picture would look just like any ordinary sibling photo, however the picture that Lelouch was staring at had a bit of history.

Because Lelouch and his sister were in hiding in Japan, they had to erase all evidence that could connect them to Britannian royalty, which included pictures of their parents. When Lelouch was cleaning out old photos one day, and he stumbled upon a picture of himself with his mother and sister. As he was about to throw it away, Nunnally asked him to save it since that picture was the first to include all three of their family members. Giving into his sister's request, Lelouch copied but edited the picture to remove his mother and all dangers the picture posed, and put it in the house.

_That which has never been told._ Lelouch said to himself. _Come to think of it, I never really told Mom how much I loved her. The Government covered up her death and send us away to avoid commotion._

_And he regretted not talking about it with the others when he had the chance._ C.C.'s words rang in his head. And now she's gone, forever…

Biting his lip, Lelouch turned around and sprinted back into his room. _I won't risk making that mistake again._ He thought to himself. The door opened with a loud bang as a pair of surprised, golden eyes greeted him back into his residence.

"C.C!" He said as he barged in panting. He must have been very emotional at that moment because C.C. noticed immediately that he had something important to say.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"C.C., about that story you told me earlier." He said trying to hide his blushing face.

"You mean the one about that which has never been told?" She asked. Brushing her lush green locks out of her way she stood up so her eyes could meet his, showing genuine concern.

"Yeah, well…" He paused, not sure what to say. "I do have something that Witch has never been told." Sensing something odd in his speech, C.C. was about to correct Lelouch's grammar when she realized he was too smart to make such an elementary mistake.

"Something _that Witch_ has never been told?" She rephrased her original sentence. The room was filled with a silent understanding, and at that point, C.C.'s eyes widened a bit and she dropped her pizza.

"So I thought about what you said. You know, about the guy who should have said something, and ended up regretting it when he lost his chance." Lelouch said as he put his hand over his cheeks to hide the now bright blush of his face.

"Lelouch…"

"I know it's a day early and all, but I-" He stuttered again, but this time, he paused for a long moment before grabbing her, and feeling her move with him, as though she wanted this to happen, he brought her face within an inch if his own

"C.C., I love you."


End file.
